Lecciones de Anatomia
by Akaruiyuki
Summary: A veces una materia del colegio puede ser nuestra peor pesadilla..En este caso Anatomía, la pesadilla de Alphonse Elric…que necesita un tutor en aquella materia..y…¿Qué mejor tutor que su ehrmano apra ayudarlo? Aparicion Estelar de Alter!Roy xD


**Lecciones de Anatomía**

**Mist:** Ven aquí monstruosidad!-Persiguiendo a Tamashii-

**Tamashii:** -Escapando- Nooo! T-T

**Mist:-**Se detiene- Hola! xD he aquí nuestro 3° fic lemon xD Agradecemos mucho el apoyo que nos han brindado en fics anteriores como ser por ejemplo "En la Ducha" y "Milky obsesión" (La verdad son los únicos que hemos publicado) Bueno pues este fic es como siempre Elricest y Lemon, ojala les guste y nos dejen reviews y en los otros fics que publicamos tambien! Ahora, los dejo con el fic xD-Corre a Perseguir a Tamashii-

**Advertencia:** Elricest Explicito , Lemon, Shounen Ai e Incesto , si no te gusta , simplemente apretas el botoncito con la ''X'' alla arriba y te vas xD

**Disclaimer:** Para nuestra desgracia FMA no nos pertenece, pero algun dia...bueno , simplemente no nos pertenece ni los personajes usados para esta perversión xD

**Summary:** A veces una materia del colegio puede ser nuestra peor pesadilla..En este caso Anatomía, la pesadilla de Alphonse Elric…que necesita un tutor en aquella materia..y…¿Qué mejor tutor en aquello que su hermano? Edward Elric, Profesor de literatura…y de algunas otras cosas mas. Aparicion estelar de Alter!Roy xD

Anatomía, la ciencia de descubrir los secretos que entraña dentro de si el cuerpo humano y sus componentes, materia básica para alguien que cursa secundaria y también pesadilla para un adolescente llamado Alphonse Elric

-Demonios, quien diría que esta materia fuera tan difícil. Necesito un tutor urgente para obtener buenas calificaciones-El menor de los Elric llegaba de la escuela exhausto, pero era viernes, así que tendría bastante tiempo para estudiarsu peor pesadilla, anatomía.

-Genial...-Murmuro cansadamente mientras dejaba caer la mochila con pesadez sobre la cama, para luego tumbarse sobre ella con pereza-Mi Nii-San no llego aun...espero que no se entere de que no soy bueno en Anatomía...para colmo tal vez hable con el profesor Beinvlesky...es tan parecido al Coronel mustang...

Pasaron dos horas y ni rastro de su hermano, Al estaba terminando de hacer sus tareas para después hacer la cena.

-Ya llegué-dijo exhausto Edward-Ese profesor Beinvlesky es igual a Mustang, pero más arrogante- replicaba Ed a regañadientes.

-Que bien que ya estas de vuelta, Nii-San-Se acerco Alphonse y tomo el abrigo de Ed, llevándolo al armario.- ¿Cómo te fue? ¿Tuviste problemas de vueltas con el Profesor?

-Lo de siempre...no deja de molestarme por mi altura, como si el fuera tan alto-Le dijo mientras una mueca de odio se dejaba ver en su rostro

-No te preocupes, imagina que es el coronel Mustang

-Como si fuera tan fácil pensarlo, no puedo creer como lo puedes soportar cada vez que tienes su clase-el rubio reemplazó su mueca de odio por una de más odio.

-Yo... ¡Ahhh si! te quería contar algo, Nii-San, esta mañana vi a una señorita muy parecida a la teniente Hawkeye ¡En el Colegio!

-Me pregunto si conociéndola ese profesor aburrido de anatomía dejara de molestar...-Le respondió Edward mientras le mostraba una expresión picarona.

-Yo me pregunto si el coronel se caso con la teniente...

-Es mas que seguro, Al pero cambiando de tema… ¿Preparaste la cena?

-Ahora mismo iba a prepararlo, pero tenía mucho que estudiar- le dijo el menor cansado por la escuela

-Definitivamente ese Beinvlesky es un tirano en sus clases, ¿no?

-De hecho es muy amable, tal vez por eso un grupo de estudiantes crearon su club de fans-el menor al terminar la frase mostraba una cara de miedo, ya que ese club de fans eran muy obsesivo y cuando se ponían así, nadie podía pararlas.

-¿Como es que ese arrogante monstruo tiene un club de fans y yo no?

-Ehhh...Nii-San tu si tienes un club de fans-Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosado al pronunciar aquellas palabras

-Tengo un club de fans? ya era de esperarse es que yo, el profesor mas admirado no podía quedarse atrás

-Te estas portando muy Arrogante-Le sonrió con ternura mientras preparaba la cena- _'Y tal vez por eso yo soy tu fan Nº 1 Nii-san'_-pensó mientras su sonrojo aumentaba más.

Terminando se cocinar y cenar, se ducharon y alistado para ir a dormir. Ese día había sido muy agotador.

-¡¿QUE!-Grito Edward haciendo temblar a los profesores presentes en el lugar

-Lo que oíste, Edward Elric, tu hermano necesita un tutor en mi materia si es que espera pasar de curso – Le informo Roy al profesor de Literatura, Edward Elric

-Pe...pe...pero el no puede...siempre fue un alumno aplicado

-Lamento decepcionarte pero no lo es en mi materia

-Yo...yo seré su tutor-Suspiro resignado mientras miraba el piso

-Hazlo lo mejor posible-Le dijo burlonamente el Profesor y se fue

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que no obtenías buenas calificaciones en la materia de ese arrogante?-gritaba Ed con furia.

-No quería que te enfadaras, así que traté de estudiar más de lo debido para que no lo supieras-Al se sentía mal por haberle ocultado aquello a Ed

-Debiste decírmelo-su semblante cambió a una más tierna, no le gustaba que su querido hermanito se sintiera mal.

-Lo se...-Susurro antes de sentir que su hermano lo había rodeado sobre-protectoramente con los brazos mientras que apoyaba la mejilla en su cabello, provocando que Alphonse se sonrojara ante el acto

-Ahora yo te ayudare a estudiar, por que soy tu tutor-Le sonrió una vez que estuvieron separados. Trataba de mirarlo a los ojos pero no podía despegar la vista de aquellos tiernos labios que tenia Al- Quisiera sentirlos-el mayor se acercó cada vez más hacia los labios de Al, mientras que el menor se sonrojaba cada vez más y más. Cerró los ojos para recibir ese beso, tímido, pero dulce que reflejaba el amor de su Edward hacia él.

Por fin el anhelado encuentro se dio, produciendo sensaciones nuevas y desconocidas en ellos, fue un contacto inocente a diferencia de lo que vendría posteriormente, Edward había empujado al adolescente hasta acorralarlo en su escritorio mientras sujetaba sus manos para evitar que este se aleje. Había esperado demasiado para eso, no permitiría que nada lo arruine.

El beso se profundizó más y más. Ed metió su lengua a la cavidad de su hermano, memorizándola y a la vez jugar con la lengua de éste.

Alphonse solo se limito a acariciar el cabello de Ed ya que no sabia como corresponder aquel dulce beso que le proporcionaba su hermano, definitivamente tenia que aprender a besar, seguramente Ed podía ser también su tutor en eso...Un repentino jalón en el cuello despertó al Adolescente de sus pensamientos. En efecto, Ed había estirado a corbata de azulados colores, parte del uniforme de su colegio y lo había atraído con ella, abriéndose mas paso a sus labios incitando a la lengua del menor a salir lo cual consiguió con facilidad, Uniéndolos así a ambos con un delgado hilo de saliva.

Empezó algo torpe, chocaba o lo hacía muy brusco, pero con el paso de los segundos, el beso estaba en sincronía, dando el toque cariñoso y lujurioso que emanaban los Elric.

Las traviesas manos de Ed, una metálica y otra normal, empezaron a acariciar el pecho del niño por sobre la blanca camisa ahora arrugada causa de los movimientos acontecidos antes. Pero a Ed no parecía importarle mucho...estaban en su despacho, el colegio estaba casi vació y no había nadie cerca así que podía hacer lo que quisiera con su hermanito.

Estremecía al pasar la mano metálica por su pecho, ahora desnudo que disfrutaba las caricias de su hermano, con la normal acariciando sus pezones y su cuello siendo marcado por los besos, a la vez mordisquitos, de su tutor que a la vez es su amante y amor prohibido.

-¿Que clase de tutor seria si no enseñase a mi alumno algunas cosas sobre sexo?-Le pregunto el rubio mientras mordisqueaba el ya marcado cuello de Alphonse.-Ahhh si ¿Como explicarte? Mejor solo aprenderás con ejemplos-Le sonrió mientras besaba aquellos labios que tanto había deseado probar y ahora lo hacia sin remordimiento alguno

.Gemía un poco bajo, pero no lo podía resistir, esos besos, caricias... ¿Quién no se podría resistir a ellas, era la gracia del amor y de la lujuria que emanaba en las marcas de pertenencia; y la devoción de pedir más a su hermano cual Adonis que es.

Escucharon entonces, aun estando embriagados por la lujuria y la pasión que sobraban allí, que la puerta, testigo de aquel acto de amor puro, daba paso a que alguien se adentre en aquel santuario privado. Provocando que ambos hermanos se alejaran bruscamente y que Alphonse se pusiese la camisa con rapidez, logrando abrocharla hasta la mitad, aun sentado sobre el escritorio y los desordenados papeles

-Espero que estés enseñándole bien sus lecciones, Edward-Le susurro graciosamente Beinvlesky riéndose por lo bajo mientras que salía del lugar. Dejando sonrojados a ambos seres unidos por su sangre y por su amor prohibido

-Ese idiota casi nos descubre-dijo Ed aliviado.

-Creo que no debí gemir tan fuerte-decía sonrojado el menor

-Yo no lo creo--acariciando su mejilla-Después de todo, adoro cuando gimes, mi pequeño ángel-sellando sus labios con un beso, esta vez más apasionado, volviendo a la parte interrumpida.

-Ahh y Edward no olvides...-Entro inoportunamente Beinvlesky, sin darles tiempo a ambos hermanos de que se separen.- ¡¿Pero que demonios!

-¡SAL DE AQUI!-Corrió Edward hacia la copia de Roy en aquel mundo, amenazándole con el Automail. Sin embargo, el no retrocedió ni un poco.

-Ya me imaginaba que estarías haciendo algo así con tu hermano, pero que te quede claro, ''Enano'' que la violación a los alumnos en el colegio no es tolerada, así que será mejor que tengas cuidado.

-Está bien, lo que tú digas-el rubio lo decía a la ligera.

-Te estaré vigilando-dicho esto, Roy se fue indignado, según él de lo que estaba haciendo Ed a su hermano.

-Definitivamente necesita novia urgentemente-Se rió por lo bajo Ed una vez de que el encargado de la materia de anatomía se hubiese ido.

-Pero el profesor...y si te acusa con el Director y te echan del colegio, Nii-San?-Lo miro con preocupación Alphonse.

-No creo que se atrevería, pero sigamos con lo nuestro, Al...-Lo miro con Lujuria mientras que se acercaba mas a su cuerpo.

-Pero, ¿qué pasará si nos encuentran de... -el menor fue callado por un beso.

-Sólo déjate llevar Al, déjate llevar

Edward siguió con su clase, quitó la camisa de Alphonse, a la vez que el menor a él. Acariciándose y besándose, el rubio metió su mano en el pantalón de Al, masturbando su miembro, recibiendo gemidos de placer de su hermano.

-Espera, Al-Se detuvo Edward mientras bajaba al menor del escritorio.-Estaba revisando unos exámenes y podemos ensuciarlos-Soltó una risita-Tu entiendes...-Levanto un montón de hojas y las coloco en un cajón del escritorio, posteriormente subió de vuelta a Alphonse encima.

-Ahh…Nii-san-gemía seductoramente el menor en la oreja de su Nii-san, calentando más sus deseos de hacerlo suyo.

Despojó lo que quedaba de la ropa de Al y la suya, recostándolo en la mesa; acariciando su entrepierna y su miembro, creando más gemido de más de parte de Al-Eres un maestro responsable después de todo, Nii-San.

-Siempre he sido un maestro responsable-Lo miro acusadoramente.-Te haré pagar por pensar que no lo soy...-Se acerco a su oreja y la mordisqueo juguetonamente al mismo tiempo que sus manos acariciaban el ya erecto miembro de Al

Despojó lo que quedaba de la ropa de Al y la suya, recostándolo en la mesa; acariciando su entrepierna y su miembro, creando más gemido de más de parte de su hermano pequeño.

-Creo que hasta aquí todo va bien Al-Le sonrió con ternura mientras le acariciaba el cabello.-Ahora voy a enseñarte algo nuevo, de lo que darás examen otro día-Se acerco al miembro del menor y lo acariciaba con la lengua provocando fuertes gemidos en Al. Empezó entonces a introducir más el miembro en su boca, lamiéndolo con lujuria y gula deseando más. Y llego el mejor momento de ese tipo de relación. Exploto la blanquecina sustancia dentro de su boca, la cual trago sin problemas.

-Ed..lo...siento-decía entrecortadamente

-Es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida-relamiéndose los labios con lujuria, mirando los de su hermano. Se aventuro a probarlos de vuelta mientras sus metálicos dedos se acercaban a la entrada de Al. Este gimió al sentir uno de ellos aventurarse dentro de el, seguido de otro, provocando que algunas lagrimas se resbalaran de sus luceros pardos. Los labios de su Edward acallaban sus sollozos con ligeros besos delicados, acompañándolo siempre. Al sentir el tercer dedo, aquel dolor momentáneo se convirtió en placer.

-Ed...Quiero sentirte...hazlo ahora por favor-el menor estaba poseído por el placer, su cuerpo y mente pedían más y más.

El rubio empezó a introducir su miembro lentamente en la entrada de Al, provocando un poco de dolor, pero era olvidado por la masturbación de Ed a su miembro.

Algunas Lágrimas resbalaron por encima de las rosadas y suaves mejillas de Alphonse. Así que como buen maestro y hermano que era Ed, las lamió con lascivia, aprovechando para hacer contacto con los labios del menor en aquel momento.

Las lágrimas cesaron y los gemidos eran lo único que se escuchaban, excitando al mayor haciendo cada vez más fuertes las embestidas, dando más y más pedidos al menor, ya con el placer y la lujuria al límite.

El momento del calido y glorioso placer no se hizo esperar en el lugar, dejando así a la pareja de Hermanos recostados encima del escritorio que tenia restos del sudor y la blanquecina sustancia prueba del placer otorgado allí mismo. Ambos estaban agotados pero eso no impedía que siguieran ''jugando'' allí arriba.

Besos y mordiscos recibía Alphonse de Edward Elric, eran su gloria, su vida y su amor.

Ed no podía creerlo, definitivamente este fue su mejor clase de anatomía que había enseñado.

Los siguientes días Ed se dedico a hacer estudiar sus libros a su hermano, con más seriedad que antes a excepción de los temas complejos que tenían necesitad de ejemplos claros, y... ¿Que mejor que el cuerpo de Alphonse para señalarlos? Este factor provoco algunas desordenadas de escritorio más.

Afortunadamente Alphonse logro aprobar los exámenes con una nota alta, para un disgusto de Roy; pero este tenia algo más interesante que protestar, en compañía de la nueva maestra de Matemáticas, Riza Keawye.

Definitivamente el resto del año para Alphonse fue muy fácil, con la ayuda de su hermano que siempre lo estaba acompañando, siendo su eterno tutor en la materia de amar.

**Tamashii:** Wiii logre salvarme de Mist xD quieren saber el por que de este lió? o.o? pues...es que…escribí un EdoWin y me gusto…-El mundo entero se silencia y miran a Tamashii con cara de…¿What? xD- Naaa, nada que ver, es que no encontrábamos la forma de empezar así que decidí decirle a Mist que me persiga xD

**Mist:** Si, esta alumna mía…es una loca xD

**Tamashii:** Seeh, lo que digas xD Bueno gente…dejen Reviews xD y en nuestros otros fics tmb que ya no nos los mandaron xx.

**Mist:** Déjenlos o tendrán a una Tamashii insoportable lo que queda del mes

**Tamashii:** Hoy es fin de mes . 

**Mist:** Entonces lo que queda del año xD

**Tamashii:** Pues si xD Cuídense y nos leemos pronto.


End file.
